


Me, Myself, and I

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you saw inside my head,<br/>You might want to scream instead,<br/>From all the crazy things you’d see,<br/>Of all the things I try to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself, and I

**Author's Note:**

> More previously unreleased poetry from yesteryear.

Sometimes my head feels like it will explode,  
From all these things I’m trying to load  
Inside of it, both foul and fair,  
Even bits of dusty air.

My heart is full of holes and lumps,  
Full of big ol’ patched up bumps,  
Full of anger starting to boil,  
Full of love and full of toil.

If you saw inside my head,  
You might want to scream instead,  
From all the crazy things you’d see,  
Of all the things I try to be.

Who am I really, I don’t know,  
Where am I really trying to go?  
Who will I someday be?  
You know what? I think I’m me.


End file.
